Hannily: An Emily and Hanna Fanfic
by jeninax
Summary: This, is the story of Hanna and Emily, and how they became, and broke, and fixed again.
1. The Car

Hannily: An emily and Hanna Fanfic Chapter One: The Car

It was a Friday afternoon, Hanna and Emily were sitting in Emily s car, waiting for Aria and Spencer to get out of the library. It was silent. Emily was gazing out the window, watching for any signs of the 2 girls. Meanwhile, Hanna was gazing at Emily.

Hanna s POV I was watching the way Emily s hair shone in the sunlight, how Emily looked truly stunning in her outfit. God, she s perfect, I thought to myself. Suddenly, Emily turned around and caught my eyes. I quickly looked away, and blushed, embarassed that I was caught staring. Good work, Hanna. I looked at Emily again, she was staring at the floor, smiling, her cheeks a light shade of pink. I looked away again and bit my lip. Emily was so cute when she smiled.

Emily s POV 30 quiet minutes later

I was thinking about Hanna, why was she staring at me?

"Emily?" Hanna finally said, breaking the silence, "What was it like coming out?"

I was confused Why is she asking?

"Where is this coming from?" I asked curiously

Hanna replied, "I just never really asked you. I mean, what was it like being one thing and then just becoming someone else?"

"I wasn't becoming something else. I was becoming who I really am"

"You always knew?"

"I couldn't admit it"

"But you knew it?"

"Yeah"

"Well I-" Hanna was suddenly interrupted.

The car doors opened, Aria and Spencer came in.

"Sorry we took long," Spencer explained, "We bumped into Mr. Fitz."

"Ezra." Aria corrected.

"It s alright." Emily said

Emily started the car and drove them home.


	2. Coming Out

Chapter Two: Hanna Coming Out Emily s POV My phone vibrates. It s Hanna.

"Hey Han, what's up?"

"I was thinking," Hanna responded anxiously, "Maybe-maybe you can come by my house in a little bit?"

"Hanna, you stuttered," I said, teasing her a little, "Are you okay?"

"Just, come please. It s important."

"Alright i ll see you in a little bit."

"Bye, Em."

I ended the call, Hanna sounded nervous I better get ready. I put on a navy blue blouse and jeans. I brushed my teeth, curled my hair, and took a banana to-go.

Hanna s POV

The doorbell rang.

"I got it, mom!"

I opened the door. Emily was standing at the door way, a banana peel in hand. She was wearing a cute, navy blue top, her hair was perfectly curled. Wow.

"Han, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Let's go upstairs." Great work, Hanna.

My heart was jumping inside my chest. We sat on my bed.

"So why'd you call me here?" Emily asked, a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"Remember yesterday when we were talking in the car?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was about to say.." Come on Hanna, you can do this.

"Emily I-I think i m gay."

"You what? How did you find out?!" Emily was jumping up and down with a big grin on her face. Adorable.

"I just feel really," I paused, sighed then smiled at Emily, "really, attracted to women."

"That's great, Hanna! Maybe we should call the others and tell them at the Grille?"

"Yeah, yeah that would be great."


	3. Confessions

"No, not yet Spencer," Emily giggled, "Yeah. Yes. Okay, okay. Bye." Emily ended the call.

"Hey Em, I still need to get ready." Hanna stated

"Yeah, okay um i'll pick up Aria and Spencer and pick you up last?" Emily suggested.

"Sure."

"Alright, see you later Han." Emily flashed Hanna a genuine smile and exited her house.

Emily's POV

I drove up to Aria's house and softly knocked on her door. A few moments after, Aria opened the door.

"Hey Em-" Aria began, but was quickly cut off by her phone ringtone. "I'm sorry, It s Ezra, we've been having problems.."

"Is everything okay?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yeah, everything is," Aria sighed, "fine." Let s just go to the car. We picked up Spencer and then got to Hanna s house, Before we could knock, Hanna swiftly opened the door.

And there she stood. Her beautiful blonde curls peacefully resting on her immensely attractive velvet top. And then there were Hanna s eyes. Hanna had eyes that were a soft tone of blue and in which you could easily get lost in, and I definitely got lost in them. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey Emily," Hanna said quickly snapping me out of a trance, "could you help me to the car? These new heels are killing me." Hanna stretched out her hand.

"Oh, uh sure." I stuttered, still stunned by Hanna's beauty. I gingerly took her hand.

At The Grille

As soon as the 4 girls took a seat, Spencer asked Hanna, "So what's the big news?"

Hanna froze, then made eye contact with Emily, who gave a reassuring nod. Hanna sighed, and confessed, "I'm g-gay."

"Wow, it's like one-by-one we're becoming gay." Aria blurted out

Spencer glared at Aria and cleared her throat, "That's great, Hanna. As long as you're happy, we're happy.. right Aria?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Aria responded.

Hanna looked excessively relieved. Then, she smirked and said, "I'm getting drunk today, anyone else?" Aria, Emily, and Spencer both refused, aware that they would be grounded.

30 minutes later

"Ugh i'm stuffed, are you guys ready to go?" Aria asked

"Yeah. Emily, Hanna?" Spencer questioned

The 3 girls excluding Hanna started to get up and go to the car.

Hanna called out and said, "Psst Emily I have a secret"

Knowing she was tipsy, Emily chuckled to herself and played along, "What's your secret?"

Hanna put her face near Emily's ear and whispered, "There's this girl, Emily. She's smart, beautiful, and athletic, and I really like her." Hanna paused and snickered, But don't tell her, it's a secret".

For a second Emily just sat there, not knowing how to react, until Spencer called out to them, "Will you guys please hurry up? She frowned. "Aria's nagging me in the car."

"We-we're coming." Emily stammered.

Emily put Hanna's arm around her waist-because Hanna almost fell on her face trying to walk- and dragged her out of the Grille.

Emily dropped Aria and Spencer off. Then carried a passed out Hanna, out of the car, in her house, and on her bed. But before she went home, she left a note for Hanna.

A few minutes after Emily left, a black-hooded figure creeped into Hanna s room and stole the note.


	4. Waiting

Chapter Four: Waiting

Emily awoke with sweat dripping down her back. She kept having the same dream about Hanna.

" I really like her"

Hanna's words repeated in Emily's head like a broken record.

Emily decided to get on with her day. Just when she was about to go out and get something to eat, she remembered the note she left for Hanna, she should be coming here soon. So instead, she ate cereal at home.

A couple of minutes later, her phone went off.

She checked her phone, it was a text that said;

"Give it up darling. How could someone like her fall in love with someone like you? -A"

Emily thought about it for a second, but quickly sho0k it off.

It was time for school. Hanna never showed. Emily realized that what 'A' said might've been true.

Rosewood High

Hanna's POV

I walked down the halls, scanning the corridor for Aria, Spencer, or Emily. And there, I saw her, Emily Fields, the girl I secretly had a crush on. Maybe it was the way the brunette's hair lay restfully on her shoulders, or the way she giggles when she hears something extremely cheesy, or maybe it was the adorable way she furrows her eyebrows when she's confused. The little things about her make me feel bubbly inside.

I made my way to Emily. She spotted me, then made a face like she saw a ghost. I flashed a little smile to her, wait no, for her, that smile was for her because the thought of her makes me smile uncontrollably. She broke eye contact and rushed to class. Maybe she had to talk to her teacher? My thoughts were quickly broken by a kiss on my neck. It was Caleb.

Emily's POV

Hanna smiled at me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face her. I turned around and practically ran away. What she said yesterday, about.. about liking me was pure drunk non-sense. I can't talk to her, I can't look at her. Because if I do, I'll fall for her again. I'll fall in love with the dimples that show on the side of her cheeks, when she smiles, or the way her soft, baby-blue eyes twinkle when she talks about some cute boots she saw at the- DAMN IT. I'm doing it again, why is she so easy to love? She has Caleb. I have Paige. I have to avoid her at ALL COSTS.


End file.
